A New Flame at Hogwarts
by SingingMute
Summary: This is a crossover between Harry Potter, with an OC named Gwyn Kael, and InkHeart, with Dustfinger.  :
1. Gwyn Kael 1

**A New Flame at HogWarts**

**Gwyn Kael**

I wasn't sure if I was ready to be at Hogwarts. I had just transfered in from a home-school program. To say the least... I was nervous! I mean, I was being thrown into school with other teenagers like me... When I barely had any social skills. Scary.

I pulled my trunk behind me, glancing about the hallway and sighing nervously. There wasn't much to calm me. My parents were back in London and I had no friends here. My goal was just get to my dorm room and hide until dinner time. Hopefully I'd get a private dorm room, rather then having to share a room. I wouldn't mind the company, but I just liked the privacy and peace. Like at home.

I glanced to my right, there was a boy standing there. He was tall, with long, dirty blonde hair and wearing a dingy trench coat. He looked kind of dirty, but in a rogue way. He was... utterly sexy. I blushed brightly as I tried to walk past without being noticed. I glanced back at him robe though. He was wearing a Slytherin robe... So was I. Oh, my luck. I was going to be nervous for the rest of my life it seemed.

I reached my room and settled in, I had gotten lucky and had received a private room! I had just finished unpacking when there was a knock at my door. I rushed over, yanking it open.

"Hello?" I tried to smile.

"Hey." It was the long haired, blonde boy. "Dinner is being served in a little bit, I'm supposed to tell everyone."

I stared up at him in amazement of his electric blue eyes. "Oh, uhm, thanks. I'll be there." I smiled some before turning from the door.

"See you down there." He smiled and made his way down the hallway.

I closed my door, resting back against it. "Dear Lord, that was scary." I walked back to my bed, tossing my jacket back on and made my way lazily downstairs. There wasn't much to look forward to. Food was food. That boy, was THAT boy.

When we all arrived downstairs they sat us in a specific order, so that each first year, or transfer student (Like me.), had a partner to show them around for the first week. They called my name... "Gwyn Kael. You'll be partnered with Dustfinger Folchart." I glanced around wondering who that was. I didn't realize until someone appeared next to me, tapping my shoulder. I turned to look at them. It was... that boy.

"Erm, hi." I tried to muster up a smile.

"Hello." He reached out a hand. "I'm Dustfinger."

"Gwyn." I shook his hand politely before nestling back into my seat comfortably. Unexpectedly he sat next to me, wow, tight seating. His elbow seemed to be plastered to mine. It was quite odd, but yet exhilirating

The rest of the evening was fairly uneventful. Dustfinger mostly chatted with his friends while I poked at my food, thinking about home. All the Slytherins were dismissed for the night to do what we wanted so I decided to go to the common room and sit by the fire. I was going to sit and read. My mother had packed me a book. _The Intriguing Life of Versace._ Oh joy, a book about clothing and other crap. I wasn't quite sure of all of what Versace included. I really didn't care though.

I pulled my hair down from my ponytail, letting the curls sit around my face. I didn't like to wear my hair down, it was just odd. I didn't think that it looked... good. I thought I looked... dorky!

I had just opened the book when someone appeared in the corner of my eye. I turned my head upward. Dustfinger. "Good evening."

"Hey." He smiled some before resting back on the opposite end of the couch as me. "What are you reading?"

"A dumb book my Mother put in my trunk." I flashed him the cover.

He chuckled some. "Versace. Nice."

"Haha. If you say so." I giggled some before closing the book and resting it onto the coffee table. I couldn't help but look at him. "So... Are you a second year?"

"Yeah, are you?" He responded.

"Technically. Though I was homeschooled for first year." I nodded.

"Cool. I used to be homeschooled." He chuckled.

"Really?" I smiled. "That's pretty cool." I pushed my fingers back through my hair.

He smiled and gently rose from the couch. "Well, I need to go check on some of the other first years. I'll check back with you in a bit." He waved slightly.

"See you later." I smiled, blushing as usual.


	2. Dustfinger Folchart 1

**Dustfinger Folchart**

Another year at the great Hogwarts School or Witch Craft and Wizardry. It was surreal. This school was the only place I could escape to. In the summer I would hide from my family, barely seeing them, because they didn't understand me. They would never understand. They were all wizards and witches. I was a fire dancer. It was odd. This only happened in our family every ten generations. I guess I got lucky. Not. It was a curse. Usually you were outcasted from the family. Which... I was.

Hogwarts was special to me.

I stood with my group of usual friends, resting back against the wall. I knew as a second year I would be paired with a first year or transfer student. Just to show them around for the first week. If I was stuck with a first year it'd be an annoying experience. If I was with a transfer student, I hoped they were my age. I sighed, looking about the hallway. There usually wasn't anything interesting going on, on the first day of school. Mostly kids ran through the halls chatting with their friends. It was what I liked to call "reunion" day.

"Hey, Dustfinger, are you going to check out any girls this year?" Hayden nudged at me. He may have been my best friend, but he annoyed me sometimes.

"Dude, maybe. I'm not sure yet." I sighed.

"Oh c'mon. You need to get yourself a girlfriend so you're not so lonely. Or annoyingly sad." He chuckled.

"Whatever." I breathed. I turned my head to watch the people walking by. There were some pretty girls at school this year.

"Hey, Dusty. Look at that girl." Hayden pointed towards a kind of short, brunette. She was kind of cute. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail, with some bangs. She was even wearing a Slytherin jacket. My luck!

"She's cute." I smiled to myself. I'd have to make it my goal to get her name.

"Dustfinger. Round up the Slytherin's for dinner." Snape sneered.

"Uhm.. Sure." I walked slowly to each bedroom door, knocking and telling them it was time for dinner. I was hoping to reach the brunette's door as soon as possible. I wanted to see her again.

There was one door left. I knocked and someone opened the door. The brunette!

She smiled at me, "Hello?"

"Hey." I tried to smile back, "Dinner is being served in a little bit, I'm supposed to tell everyone."

She stayed quiet for a few seconds, "Oh, uhm, thanks. I'll be there." She turned from the door slowly.

"See you down there." I smiled and walked back towards the common room. Dang she was cute though.

I walked ahead of everyone down to the Great Hall. I knew I was going to be paired up with someone, and I was quite nervous. I didn't want some little stalker girl and I definitely didn't want some macho acting dork.

We all sat down for dinner, I sat clear at the back. Trying to hide so that I could spot out the first years and transfers. I spotted the brunette at the other end of the table. Perhaps I could go sit down near her. If she would let me. Before I could move they started calling names.

My name hadn't been called yet and I was getting worried.

"Gwyn Kael." I looked around, the brunette raised her hand. I started to chant in my head. Call my name. Call my name. Call. My. Name. "You'll be partnered with Dustfinger Folchart."

I rose from my seat, trying to calmly make my way up to her. I tapped her upon the shoulder.

"Erm, hi." She smiled, I think.

"Hello." I extended my hand. "I'm Dustfinger."

"Gwyn." She responded.

I scooted in next to her and spent dinner with her. I even went on to talk to her a bit more at the fireplace in the common room later that night, but I was still too nervous to really talk to her.


End file.
